The Legend Of Zelda: Princess Aleki
by Princess Ale-chan
Summary: Esta es un fanfic, de The Legend Of Zelda, contiene de cierta forma un zelink, pero con la reencarnacion de zelda: Aleki, la unica hylian que vive despues de 18 años que Zelda murío...
1. Cap 1 Nace una Princesa

The Legend of Zelda: Princess Aleki

_*Introducción*_

_*Esta historia comienza después de la batalla en contra de ganondorf en el final de twilight princess, poco después la princesa Zelda fallece debido a una enfermedad irremediable, misma que acabo con toda la familia real de Hyrule, siendo la princesa Zelda la única sobreviviente, pero al cabo del tiempo esta terrible enfermedad termino por acabar también con la soberana de Hyrule, ella antes de morir le encomendó al Héroe que salvo a su reino, Link, que protegiera Hyrule pasara lo que pasara, ella, por obra de las diosas y de la Trifuerza, ella reencarnaría próximamente en unos 17 años, en la única Hylian viviente en Hyrule, porque dentro de otros 18 años, por obra del mal ganondorf regresaría a volver para conquistar Hyrule nuevamente, Zelda, con su ultimo aliento, durmió a link en un sueño temporal, para que la próxima reencarnación de la princesa Zelda, lo despertara y juntos luchar contra ganondorf, y proteger Hyrule… *_

Capítulo 1 - Nace Una Princesa

_Han pasado 18 años desde que la princesa Zelda falleció, y lejos, muy lejos del castillo de Hyrule, en kakariko village, había una chica de 18 años, muy linda, llamada Aleki, ella era huérfana, de raza Hylian, sus ojos eran color ámbar, su cabello café oscuro con un flequillo algo rebelde, de cabello corto, aunque todos el la villa decían que era el vivo retrato de la antigua soberana de Hyrule: Zelda, salvo por sus ojos, su cabello que era mas corto y su rebelde flequillo. Ella tenia una mejor amiga llamada Sukiriel quien vivía al lado de su amiga Aleki, ella era de carácter amable, simpática, y serena como un conejo, era incapaz de lastimar a nadie, ella siempre le daba consejos a Aleki ya que esta era terca, enojona y muy testaruda, pero al final noble y dulce… _

_Un día Aleki salió a buscar la comida para el desayuno, ya que enfrente de su casa había un pequeño lago, con el agua cristalina, y muy limpia, se sentó a la orilla del lago, agarro unas cuantas ramitas para hacer la caña para pescar su comida, como cordel utilizo un mechón de su cabello, tuvo que arrancarse varios mechones porque su cabello era corto, y como anzuelo utilizo una baya del árbol de la villa, tiro con la caña hacia el agua y de pronto el pez agarro el anzuelo, Aleki halo y halo, hasta que al fin pudo conseguir su comida, orgullosa de lo que hizo, dice-._

_Aleki.- ¡Wow, que pez tan enorme!... Ya tengo para comer una semana completa…n_n -dijo muy contenta- que gran trabajo me ha dado este pez, pero al fin comeré…_

_¿?- Aleki, que pez tan grande._

_Aleki.- ¡Sukiriel!, hola amiga… -se puso contenta al encontrarse con su mejor amiga- ¿Qué haces por aquí?..._

_Sukiriel.- Nada, nadamas aquí viéndote pescar -dijo con alegría- ¿No me invitas a almorzar?_

_Aleki.- Claro… - ambas miraban el enorme pez y se les hacia agua la boca- Ven._

_Ya las 2 chicas entraron a la casa de Aleki, ambas se sentaron en la mesa y partieron el pez para comérselo, de pronto Aleki se empezó a sentir mal y se desplomo por completo, Sukiriel alarmada la ayudo a pararse, pero Aleki estaba completamente inconsciente, Sukiriel no tuvo más remedio que llevarla al hospital de la villa, al llegar al hospital el medico le dijo a Sukiriel:_

_Médico.- Señorita, por favor recueste a su amiga aquí en esta camilla – le dio el doctor seriamente- y acomódela bien._

_Sukiriel.- Claro, señor Doctor… - ella siguió las órdenes del doctor y acomodo a su desvalida amiga en la camilla- listo._

_El medico le tomo el pulso a Aleki, y al parecer, todo estaba bien, pero, el medico de percato de una marca extraña en la mano derecha de Aleki, dijo el doctor:_

_Medico: ¡N-no puede ser…! – Dijo con tal angustia que casi el doctor se va de espaldas- ¡Es la marca de la legendaria Trifuerza de Hyrule!..._

_Sukiriel.- ¿Y eso que significa, Doctor? – Dijo un tanto apurada- ¿Qué es esa extraña marca?_

_Medico.- Ella es la elegida por las 3 Diosas de Hyrule para ser la portadora de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría, - dijo el doctor muy seriamente- ella es nuestra soberana de la familia real de hyrule..._

_Sukiriel.- ¿Pero, Cómo? - dijo estupifacta - Significa que Aleki es... ¡Una Princesa!_

_Medico.- Asi es... ella es la reencarnacion de la Princesa Zelda - dijo sin aín poder creerlo - Ella es nuestra Gobernante..._


	2. Cap 2 En busca de Link

The Legend of Zelda: Princess Aleki

Capítulo 2 - En Busca de Link

_Sukiriel no podía creer que su amiga fuera la Princesa de Hyrule. La chica convaleciente estaba abriendo sus ojos a muy duras penas, Sukiriel, con lagrimas en los ojos, tenia una gran emoción al ver a su amiga parándose, toda débil, pero al fin haciendo el intento por pararse, de inmediato Sukiriel la ayudo a acomodarse en la camilla, Aleki, sobándose la cabeza, dijo:_

_Aleki.- ¿Qué rayos fue lo que me paso? – Dijo toda confundida- y, ¿Dónde estoy?_

_Sukiriel.- Tranquila Aleki, ya esta bien todo… – dijo nerviosa- No te preocupes…_

_Aleki.- ¡¿Qué DEMONIOS me paso?! – Se oyó muy alterada - ¡Te exijo que me lo digas Sukiriel!_

_Sukiriel.- Tranquila Aleki, no te alteres – agarrando a su amiga por los hombros- No te alteres te puede hacer mal… Mira lo que pasa es…_

_¿?.- No le digas… deja que yo lo haga – dijo una voz macabra y profunda-_

_Sukiriel y Aleki voltearon hacia donde se escucho aquella misteriosa voz, el de la voz era un anciano con las orejas puntiagudas, ya se veía un tanto mayor, usaba unas ropas como si fuera encargado de cuidar algo, de un guardia, se acercó a las chicas y les dice:_

_¿?.- Permítanme presentarme. Mi nombre es Kalan –dijo el anciano muy caballeroso- soy el guardián del castillo de Hyrule._

_Aleki.- ¿Qué me diga que señor…? – Dijo sin saber aun que pasaba- ¿Cuál dijo que era su nombre?_

_Kalan.- Kalan, señorita. – Su tono se oía muy serio- Mire usted es nuestra gobernante, es la princesa de Hyrule…_

_Aleki.- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?! – Grito de tal manera que no faltaba que todo Hyrule la oyera- ¿Pero que diablos? ¿Cuándo sucedió esto? Y… ¡¿Por qué?!_

_Kalan.- Princesa, Cálmese – dijo muy sorprendido por la reacción de la joven- Le explicare… usted posee la legendaria Trifuerza de la Sabiduría, la porta en su mano derecha, usted fue elegida por nuestras diosas Din, Nayru y Farore para portarla, usted es la reencarnación de la antigua gobernante, La Princesa Zelda, por eso usted se desvanecio, porque el alma de la princesa zelda entro en su cuerpo, y por eso esa marca aparecio en su mano derecha, y fisicamente se parece a la princesa zelda, por ser un ser de raza Hylian fue destinada para gobernar este reino. Hace 18 años la princesa Zelda fallecio por causa de una enfermedad incurable, encargando al heroe que salvo Hyrule la última vez, Link, portador de la Tifuerza del Valor, que protegiera a toda costa hyrule del portador de la Trifuerza del Poder, Ganondorf, porque el quiere tomar el reino a la fuerza y reunir la Trifuerza completa, y si lo hace todos los que vivimos en Hyrule, junto con el reino mismo, quedaremos devastados..._

_Aleki.- ¡Wow! - Dijo impactada por todo lo que acababa de oir- No puedo creerlo, yo la princesa de Hyrule. Y señor Kalan, ¿Que tengo que hacer para salvar Hyrule?_

_Kalan.- Debe ir a la cueva del Eterno Hechizo para despertar a Link, pero lo tiene que despertar de una manera muy peculiar, escuche cuidadosamente... - dijo muy serio- debe tocar su rostro, ya que el permanece en un tipo estado de animacion suspendida, y besarlo en los labios, asi el despertara._

_Aleki.- ¡¿Pero queeeee...?! - dijo la joven muy sorprendida - debo besarlo, pero ni siquiera lo conozco..._

_Kalan.- Eso ya es desicion suya si quiere en verdad salvar Hyrule - dijo el anciano seriamente- La esperare mañana a las 7:00 a.m. en el castillo de Hyrule para que entre en poseesion del Trono del Reino._

_Aleki.- Si es por el reino, lo hare - dijo con firmeza- ahi estare el dia de mañana, e ire en busca de ese tal Link para salvar Hyrule juntos... Lo prometo._

_Kalan.- Bien entonces la espero mañana - dijo el anciano en un tono feliz- que se recupere, princesa. Adios._

_Sukiriel.- Aun no puedo creerlo... - dijo mientras aleki tomaba agua- Tu la princesa, es Fantastico._

_Aleki.- Una gran responsasbildad ha caido en mi, debo cumplirla - pensaba mientras golpeaba la cama- pero, ¿como sera ese tal link? ¿sera un anciano? ¿o sera mi proximo amor? ummm... no lo se, ¡maldita sea, las dudas me invaden!_


End file.
